The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a group of users 100-1 . . . 100-N (N>1; collectively “users 100”) waiting in a line 104 at a venue. Each user 100 may not know the wait time to progress to a front 108 of the line 104. The front 108 of the line 104 can correspond to a final or goal destination 112 (e.g., a door) for each of the users 100. More particularly, a last user 100-N that is currently at an end 116 of the line 104 may not know how long a front user 100-1 has been waiting in the line 104. Because the users 100 are typically strangers, a specific user 100 may be unwilling or uncomfortable asking another of the users 100 how long they have been waiting in the line 104. Additionally, because wait times fluctuate, a specific user 100 may prefer to wait in the line at a different time with a shorter wait time. Without knowing the approximate wait time, however, each user 100 is forced to wait in the line 104. Thus, there remains a need for improvement in the art of calculating user wait times.